


關於《Navarra》

by twoset_sg



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Performance Art, Reality, Violins
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoset_sg/pseuds/twoset_sg
Summary: An account of my reflections on the relationship between TwoSet and "Navarra", and their performances.一些我對雙琴還有《Navarra》的感想。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	關於《Navarra》

**Author's Note:**

> 建議讀的時侯可以一邊聽琴琴們拉的完整版的《Navarra》，或是如果讀的時侯無法聽，那我建議先去聽一聽再回來讀會比較好。
> 
> 當然，讀完了還想回味的話，那就去聽到自己爽了為止吧😂

星期天晚上的影片（GMT +8）裡頭意外地出現了《Navarra》一曲。撇開在沒有公開的場合下拉這支曲目的話，沒記錯上一次雙琴拉《Navarra》給大家聽是 2019 年的事情了。

《Navarra》是一支擁有鋼琴伴奏的小提琴二重奏，作曲家是 Sarasate。我第一次聽到（雙琴版）是上傳在 2017 年的某一支影片裡。因為是第一次，情感層面上的共鳴還不算強烈，我比較集中在音樂本身，它的旋律還真是好聽。

第二次聽到的版本，是某位粉絲或朋友現場給他們錄影拍的，那是一支 2018 年的影片。片中他們倆在開始拉之前先做了個簡單的講解，介紹《Navarra》在他們的巡迴演出中扮演的角色。緊接著的表演可以說是我聽過的他們拉的版本中拉最好的那一個，我被驚艷了。

第三次，是美國的一場巡迴演出中的觀眾的飯拍，沒記錯的話應該是 2018 年的尾端。可惜的是，前幾秒沒來得及拍到，所以並不是個完整的錄影。

第四次及第五次，都是在 2019 年上傳的兩支影片裡，並沒有拉完整支曲子，也沒有鋼琴伴奏，但我依舊聽得十分陶醉。然後，雙琴似乎和這支曲分離了好一陣子，嚴格來說是 2020 年一整年不曾聽過一次。

第六次，也是最近的這一次，就是那晚的影片中的驚喜。

在 Sibelius drop 之前的一段時間裡，以及直播當天，還記得有許多粉絲都敲碗想聽《Navarra》作為 encore，我也是其中一份子。當然，直播當天實在太辛苦，他們倆都婉拒了。在那個瞬間裡，我並不覺得短期內有什麼機會再聽到這支神曲。

因此，在片中忽然聽到《Navarra》的當下，那震撼，那喜出望外，幾乎使我淚堤。

身為藝術學生的我，學過戲劇，也有過在外公演舞台劇的經驗，我明白身為一個表演者站在台上的感覺。同時，我也想分享我對表演的看法，以及為什麼那晚的《Navarra》會那麼地感動到我。

一個表演的成功，對我來說，分三種。一是技術上的成功，二是情感上的成功，三則是技術及情感都取得成功。

2017 年那支影片裡拉的一小段，論技術，相當不錯。對於不懂得拉小提琴的我來說，能讓我留下對這支曲子的良好印象，也說明了雙琴在那個瞬間裡拉得很好。

2018 年的那一次有包括講解介紹的表演，非常完整，而且技術上表現出色。情感方面，不多不少，恰到好處，可說是近乎完美的演出了。

2019 年兩支雙琴影片中的版本，氛圍被營造得相當微妙。兩人之間眼神交流很有意思，絕佳的默契完全不亞於上面提到的在外的演出。

然而，時隔一年多之久，在毫無期待、期盼的狀態下，被這樣地轟炸，實在是一時之間無法招架啊！

顯然的，兩人應該是匆忙地練了一點時間而已，走音飄音樣樣來。即便如此，那份心裡的感動在聽的時候卻是難以言喻的。

有跟過他們幾年來的成長的粉絲應該都會清楚，他們倆真的經歷了不少。尤其，這一次 Brett 生了一場大病回來，再聽到《Navarra》，只能說更加催淚。

回到「表演」，論技術，這一次其實是會扣不少分的，但我覺得不重要，因為我所得到的感動遠遠超越了那些不完美。他們在呼吸間同時拉出了第一個音，那個默契，那個和諧…… Eddy 甚至還一度「嗯」了一聲，可想而知，跟一個和自己相處超過半輩子了的同伴，拉不知道是第幾次的《Navarra》，那一份熟悉感，那一份情誼已經不是文字可以形容的了。

期待疫情過去之後，在現場聽他們演出這一支神曲。

這，是我們愛的雙琴俠。這，是屬於他們倆的《Navarra》。


End file.
